


Friends don't let friends...

by Sebena



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flynn centric, Luke is hot but dead, Nick is okay, Protective Flynn, friends take care of friends, post "Edge of Great"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebena/pseuds/Sebena
Summary: Friends don't let friends crush on ghosts no matter how hot they are!Post "Edge of Great"
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Friends don't let friends...

**Author's Note:**

> I can relate to Flynn in this episode. All she wants is to protect her friend and Julie is not making it any easier on her. Not that we blame Julie, Luke will not be ignored. Luke's little grin when he earned her attention during their performance would have anyone swooning. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, and mine alone. I own nothing but the love in my fan girl heart.

“Jules, again you were unstoppable tonight, girl! I am so proud of you.” Flynn gushed one more time. The two girls shared a hug before Flynn turned to wait for her mom on the street.

“Thanks again for helping set this up. You are the best Flynn. Good night!” Julie waved until she was out of site.

“Standing of the edge of great…” Flynn sang under her breath, drumming on her satchel slung across her chest only to realize she forgot her notebook in the house. She considered leaving it till tomorrow but she really wanted to get her homework done in the morning so she could watch the band rehearse in the afternoon.

Pivoting, Flynn skipped back around the driveway to catch Julie. Instead of seeing her friend heading back inside the house, Julie was walking into the studio.

Oh lord, she should have known Julie wouldn’t go back inside right away like she said she would. Didn’t they talk about lying to each other?

Now, she could just go ask Mr. Molina for her notebook and be done with it. But the nagging sense of unease that had been twisting around her stomach since Julie confessed the depth of her crush on her phantom guitarist gave a sharp tug towards the studio.

Flynn crept unnecessarily, she doubted Julie was paying attention to anything but her unseen house guests, to peak in the garage window. As she predicted, Julie was congratulating thin air on a great performance. After a moment of silence, she took a bow and twirl, probably for the boys. Cushions from the couch suddenly started hurling themselves across the room. Flynn swallowed a scream but Julie just shook her head fondly. She could only guess Reggie had said something to annoy Alex and Luke, not an uncommon occurrence from what Julie said.

Flynn would never get used to the fact that ghosts are real, let alone that they can lift objects. Although, this shouldn’t be surprising since they can also be seen by everyone when playing music apparently.

There are three ghost boys living in her friend’s garage and playing in her band!! This could not be emphasized enough!

Really, when had her life become so weird?

Shaking herself out of her spiraling thoughts, Flynn resumed her spying. Julie was now settled on the couch. Her face tilted up to her right, softened, with the same dopey smile she wore while she and Luke sang the closing lines of tonight’s song.

Luke and his mesmerizing eye contact strike again. Flynn could picture what Julie was seeing in her mind with perfect clarity. Dark shaggy hair curling out from under his trademark beanie, chocolate eyes that could render a girl speechless, arms and shoulders you just want to squeeze and the kicker…that crooked smile that was quickly stealing her friend’s heart.

Despite what Julie must think after all her pushing, Flynn gets it. Really! Luke is next level hot and could not be any more perfect for Julie if she handpicked him for Julie herself. She, along with half the student population and youtube, witnessed the chemistry sparking between the two of them tonight. And the music they created together was phenomenal to say the least. Truly, Flynn is grateful to Luke beyond word for inspiring Julie to sing again. If only he were a transfer student, or a drop out, working to support his band on the weekends at the smoothy shop a block from school. The one that makes their employees wear those ridiculous paper hats that she and Julie always make fun of. In any other possible situation Flynn would be 100% on board.

Whirlwind romance, teenage pregnancy, and a shot gun wedding? Flynn would be sewing rhinestones on Julie’s baby bump, preceding her down the aisle with a smile on her face, daring anyone to so much as frown at her BFF's life choices. If he made her 1/10th as happy as she was tonight, nothing would stop Flynn from pledging her full support. Provided the groom had a pulse!

Luke is dead. Has been dead for 25 years. Plain and simple.

This isn’t the latest young adult novel gracing her book shelves where everything will magically work out with a nice, shiny bow. Sure, this whole situation was already beyond her ability to comprehend and maybe it already sounded like a young adult novel but let’s be real here. Flynn preferred to be the more abstract one in their friendship but this whole thing needed a reality check from somewhere.

What happens when they move on? Afterall, isn’t that what ghosts are supposed to do, find their peace so they can move on to those big pearly gates in the sky? Even if they stayed, Julie is going to age, grown, change and want the things everyone wants. Luke, Reggie, and Alex are stuck, forever seventeen. Right now, Julie has a crush, at least Flynn hopes this is just a crush. What happens when its love?

Nick is cute, sweet and Julie has been crushing on him since freshman year. Sure, he is kind of vanilla. Not fresh vanilla, like the kind you want to roll around in, more like the imitation vanilla that her mom bought by mistake once. Smelled okay but left a vaguely bitter taste in its wake. The bitter taste would be the Queen of Plastic, Carrie herself. What Nick saw in her defied Flynn’s understanding, but at the end of the day Nick is REAL! Flesh and blood, not just air.

He can be with Julie every day, go on dates, interact with her family, and touch her. He’s a good guy that is finally seeing what an amazing girl Julie is. For Julie to throw that away for a fantasy, no mater how amazing a fantasy it may be, is breaking Flynn’s heart.

Sooner or later the other shoe is going to drop, Julie is going to get hurt and Flynn doesn’t know if she will recover this time. For a year, Flynn watched her friend shut away everything about herself that brought her joy in her grief. And there was nothing she could do to help her.

Rosa, Julie’s mother had pulled her aside not long after she revealed her illness to her family. It tore Flynn up inside to see the woman that took her into her home and heart when her parents were going through a rough divorce, fading away before her eyes. Flynn still can’t imagine the true extent of Julie’s pain at losing her mother, oceans deep and every bit as consuming was all she could imagine.

With pleading eyes, Julie’s mom asked her to watch out for her daughter.

“I know this isn’t fare to ask of you Flynn. You are Julie’s best friend; she is going to need your strength when I’m gone.”

Holding on to her tears she had agreed before excusing herself. That was the first of many nights she cried herself to sleep.

Load of good she was doing at keeping her promise now. Flynn had never told Julie about that conversation, fearing it would only bring her more pain. All she wanted was for Julie to be happy, to have her vivacious friend back…and she was back. Only for how long? Why did this have to be so hard, she wondered sadly.

From inside Flynn could hear Julie saying her good-nights to the guys. Quickly, as not to be caught she ducked out of sight.

Light on her feet and practically glowing with happiness, Julie went inside for the night. Leaving Flynn alone, feeling like the world’s worst friend for spying. Most of all her heart hurt because she couldn’t make Julie see she was racing toward a cliff and was about to fall. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are food for my soul!


End file.
